Save the First Dance
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: It's the time for the Mission Creek Schools dance! Read to find out who's asking who. Who will get rejected? Who will get asked? And who will end up with Eddy? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this idea came to me while a bunch of shows had episodes about dances, so here's this short story! Of course this takes place in season 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-The Dance-**

Everyone at Mission Creek High was crowded around a small flyer on the wall.

"What's going on?" Bree asked, trying to get a view over the crowd. They all tried to get through the crowd. Adam placed a hand over his stomach.

"Sorry, Im a little hungry" He then walked over to the nearby vending machine. Leo was able to get through (given his small stature) and he read the flyer.

"It's for the Mission Creek School's Dance" Leo said while making his way back to his siblings. Bree's face lit up.

"Wow this school's having a dance? YAY! Finally, Owen and I can do something romantic and not artsy" Chase was little distracted by the flyer's bad grammar.

"Why does it say 'Mission Creek Schools'?" Chase asked.

"It's for all the schools. Grades 4-12. The ding-bats who run this school district think it's ok to mix 4th graders with High School seniors" Leo said.

"So Davis is gonna go then?" Bree asked. Leo nodded but quickly turned his attention to Adam who had his arm stuck within in the vending machine.

"I'll get the butter" Chase said while walking to the cafeteria. Bree and Leo went to Adam and we wrapped our arms around his wait and pulled.

"Ok now pull!" Leo said. They kept pulling as hard as they can.

"Come on! Pull like a man!" Leo looked at Bree. "Im 14! Not a man yet!" He said. Chase came back around with a stick of butter.

Yep, just your average day at Mission Creek High...

-Que Theme Song- **(AN: I figured why not so..why not?)**

Over at Mission Creek Elementary, kids were quietly sitting in their desks..for now. Davis was in his seat next to his friend Josh.

"Ok so the High School is putting on a dance and this time they're putting 4th-12th grades together for this dance" The teacher said. The students looked non too pleased. They kept thinking. Is it really a good idea to put them in a room with people almost 4 feet taller than them? the bell rang meaning for them to go home.

Josh and Davis began to walk out of school.

"So who are you going with?" Josh asked Davis. Davis looked around, trying to find the right person.

"I don't know. you?" Davis asked. Josh took out a picture.

"Mia Tetrazini" Josh said. Mia was the new girl that everyone liked, including Josh. Davis wasn't all into her, but then again, he had someone else in mind. Lilly came up to the boys. "Hey guys! Are you as excited as I am about the dance!" She asked. They both nodded.

"So Im thinking about asking Max Chester!" She said. Davis and Josh looked at her. "What? He's cute! Here he comes! Beat it you two!" Lilly said while pushing Josh and Davis out of the way. They both shared their usual 'Lilly is crazy look'. They both left the school leaving Lilly and Max to talk.

Davis walked home and met up with his siblings.

"Hey. Why didn't Adam drive you guys home?" He asked.

"It broke down" Leo said. They all walked back home together.

-In the Lab-Bree's P.O.V

I've got a week to figure out how to get Owen to go. I can't have this dance end up like last time. I looked at Adam, Leo, and Chase. Those ghost hunting bozos ruined it for me! I figured I could get some info out of these guys about their dates and stuff. Im honestly a little worried about how people are thinking about Adam

"So Who are you guys going with?" I asked. I know Leo will want to go with Janelle and Adam wants to go with the new girl Nicole; but as for Chase and Davis, I have no idea.

"Well, Janelle said she thinks it'd be fun for us to go" Leo said. Check that off. LeoxJanelle. Knew it!

"Im wanting to go with Nicole!" Adam said happily. "And how do you plan on that?" Chase asked in disbelief. He has no room to talk, atleast Adam DOES have a chance.

"Well, im going to sculpt a huge chili statue of her" He said. "Let me guess, you'll eat it afterwards?" Davis asked. Adam nodded all happy like. Figures.

"Chase who are you going with?" I asked. He looked pretty happy that I asked.

"Her name is Cassidy" He said. We all looked at him surprised.

"You're gonna ask her? She's actually pretty...and human" I said. He laughed.

"I already talked to her. We're going at 7:00" He said. We were all surprised. Chase? My brother Chase, got a date?

"Awwww. Chase finally got a date. I give her a day" Adam whispered to Leo. Chase hit Adam in the arm.

"so Davis, who are you going with?" I asked. Davis sighed.

"Im not going" He said. I looked at him.

"What? you have to go. Come on I..." I realized something. What if he asked someone and got rejected?

"Did you already ask someone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I just don't want to go" He said simply. Something in me was saying that he was lying. Call it sister's-intuition, but I think he's lying.

"Well, if you were going, who would you want to go with?" Chase asked. Davis looked around trying to think about what to say.

"that's for me to know, and you to shut up about" He said while smirking. He walked in the elevator and left.

"Wow" Leo said. "Yeah, he thinks this is over" I said. im gonna find out who he likes and he IS going. Whether he wants to or not...

* * *

**Ok how was that? Who does Davis like? How will Chase's first date for the dance go? Will Adam eat the chilli shrine to this girl? Will Owen and Bree get their romantic moment? Will Janelle and Leo go to the dance? Will I stop asking questions and let this chapter finish? Yes. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been a while. I got really busy. Im glad how popular this story got. Enjoy!**

**YourFriendtheNinja: You'll find out and here's your update!**

-**Invitation**

Davis's P.O.V

I walked back upstairs mainly because I know Bree will find out who I want to go to the dance with, and then she'll tell Adam Chase and Leo, then they'll try to butt in on it and completely ruin everything. Not to mention I'll completely look stupid since she's already going with someone else. I know Lilly won't date Max but still. I know I can win her over on my own, since the last time my brothers tried to help me get a date, they ended up showing her my most embarassing baby pictures and nearly revealed the bionic secret. Lucky for me, she'll believe anything I say since she trusts me so much.

Chase's P.O.V

I loved watching everyones reactions to me having a date. Truth is, she asked me. We were in chess club when it happened. See, I can get a pretty girl and she's human. Im not surprised about Bree and Owen or Leo and Janelle, but Adam and Nicole...That's not happening. He's going to impress her with chili. I highly doubt a mountain of sticky hot gooey food can impress a girl. Now about Davis and this mystery girl, I think, no, I know this girl is Lilly and it's kind of obvious he likes her. I just don't get why he won't tell us about her. I know why he won't tell Adam, but why not Leo or me? Bree would make too much of a big deal. I walked up to his room only to find him venting on his video game.

"So when are you going ask Lilly?" I said. He paused the game and looked at me.

"I wasn't going to ask her" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I've known you since you were born, you're a horrible liar" I said. He glared at me.

"Chase get out before I kick you out" I laughed a little. Please, he's so little compared to me, there's no way he could-

"ACKKK!" He sonic boomed me out of his room. When is Davenport gonna put a block on his chip? I decided to go tell Adam, since I know he can get it out of him.

Adam's P.O.V

I started sculpting my chili master piece. Im gonna show Nicole tomorrow and she is gonna love it!

"Adam!" Someone said while walking in. I turned around to see Chase.

"What? Im busy with something important" I said while turning back to the chili.

"Davis wants to ask Lilly" WHAT?!

"He does?" I said. Chase nodded. "Except he doesn't want to admit it, so we, his _bionic_ big brothers, need to get him to open up and tell us" He said. Why does Chase have to get so snoopy when someone does something he can't figure out?

"Ok let's go help him, shouldn't we get Leo involved?" I asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, bu-" He got cut off by Leo opening the sliding doors to the lab.

"Hey guys you have to help me!" Leo said. He quickly hid behind me.

"Why?" Chase asked. Suddenly Bree walked in with a few dresses in her hands.

"Leo you promised you would help me pick out a dress!" Bree said in her lower voice thanks to her voice manipulation.

"That's why" He said. We both nodded. "If you help me, then I'll help you get ready for Janelle" Bree said. Leo walked out from behind me and followed Bree back upstairs. Chase and I followed after them except rather than going to Bree's make-up room, we went to Davis's room.

I just opened the door and found him laying on his bed.

"Chase told me you love Lilly!" I said. He shot up.

"CHASE!" He yelled out of anger. "Why can't you ask her?" Chase asked as if Davis never yelled or got mad.

"Because..." He said while trailing off.

"Because...what?" I pushed on.

"Because Lilly's going with this Max guy!" He blurted out. Ohhhhh. That's why he wouldn't tell us. She's already going with someone else.

"Oh, are you okay?" Chase asks while putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Yeah, it's just a stupid dance, besides Im thinking about asking someone else" He said. Well atleast he's got a plan.

"Well if you need help, let us know" I said. He nodded and we walked downstairs.

Davis's P.O.V

I did have someone else in mind, her name was Bella. She's a cheerleader (in training) at our school. She's really cool, and we hang out a lot so, maybe I could go with her.

I don't know, but I guess it would be a good idea to go with her. Im still not letting Adam or Chase in completely mainly because asking your brothers for advice in this family is completely crazy! It's just Davenport Dating 101: Never go to your family for dating advice!

Bree's P.O.V

I know I dragged Leo into this, but he is not helping!

"Why can't you guys just wear a random pretty dress, show up, make out with us, and dance? Any guy would be happy with just that!" He said.

"Because. I want to accidentaly match with Owen so everyone knows we're a couple!" I said. Was it not obvious?

"What do you mean _accidentaly?" _Leo asked while air qouting accidentaly.

"I know what he's wearing so I need to match him, and pretend it was an accident. It'll show that we're so in love, that we're completely in sync!" I sqealed. He rolled his eyes. Ok I know I might sound a little crzy, but this IS going to be our romantic night. Which after Im done with this, Im going to get Davis a date. See, Im a GREAT big sister!

**Ok there it was! What will Davis's new date say? Will Nicole accept Adam's invitation? Will Leo help Bree? Can Bree help Davis get a date? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
